Margaret and Mia’s Incredibly Humorous Adventure
by GrEeN-eYeS119
Summary: Wack... that's all we can say. Wack. Finished! R


A/N lol ok you guys this story sucks so much it hurts. But it is incredibly funny so I wanted to see what you guys think. Uh review if you want.

Margaret and Mia's Incredibly Humorous Adventure (And Timmy Too!)

Mia -bold

Margaret- normal

**Hello to all you strange people who might be reading this. I understand that you may be a tad bit confused but do not fret you are not missing anything. This is simply a story that will only make sense to Mia and Mego, however you are welcome to read it if you wish.**

**Yeah and the beginning is retarded cuz I, Mia, typed it in dialogue but just go along ok?**

**Marina: Hello Timmy**

**Timmy: He he he hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Marina: Timmy dear I would like to ask you why you are such a creepy stalker and why do you love me oh why?**

**Timmy: (thinking) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm marina**

**Marina: Why Timmy why do you not answer me**

**Timmy: Whuuuuu?**

**Marina: SQUEEK SQUEEK SQUEEK**

**Timmy: Whuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Marina: SQUEEK SQUEEK SQUEEK**

**Mia: Uh Marina we can't understand you, are you ok?**

**Timmy: Whuuuuu**

**Mego: Wtf**

**Marina: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**

**MIA: Well my dear Mego it appears that due to the fact that marina sounds like she is squeaking whenever she talks she has not turned into a mouse**

**Mego: You don't say?**

**Mia: Oh yes I'm afraid I do indeed say**

**Now out of nowhere through the fog there is a figure a great manly figure at that, he steps through the mist and we are all holding our breath, and out steps OUT STEPS ... Joshie?**

**Joshie: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Mego: Hmph I was expecting a hot guy not a little kid**

**Mia: well you get what you get**

**Mego and Joshie walk into the distance holding hands never to be seen again, and Timmy picks Marina up smiling oddly (while marina is squeaking like a mouse) and carries her off too, Mia if left all alone**

**Mia: ... WTF**

Mia, after waiting in the dark for some insanely creepy little boy to carry her off into the distance, finally decides to carry herself away. Now while she figures out how exactly to do that, we shall turn our story over to Marina and Timmy.

Now Timmy is only a little boy mind, but he still has a diabolically twisted brain. When most people think of a young boy, they do not remember to think of the one that went wrong. Timmy. Now Timmy is veeeerrrrrrryyyyy different from the other boys. Most young males do not even consider kidnapping a 13-year-old girl. For the most part, they are quite afraid of girls... EWWWW! COOOTIES! But Timmy has other plans. After putting Marina in his closet using only his insane physic powers, he pushes some food underneath the door. He certainly does not want his beloved to go hungry. But Marina, as we all know, is a very picky girl. She did not want to eat that processed cheese (processed cheese being the only food that can fit underneath a closet door) so she starved herself. While Marina is starving herself (while secretly eating her Skittles) we will go back to Mia, and her futile attempt to carry herself into the distance.

Mia you see, faced quite a dilemma. She had discovered it was really indeed impossible to carry yourself away. After glancing furtively around her, she ran off, later pretending some knight in shining armour had carried her away.

**Off in a distant land Mia and her brave knight are sharing life secrets and slowly falling in love, when suddenly the Jabberwocky with eyes aflame comes wufling out of the tugly wood and burbled as it came. Swiftly the brave knight jumps up and draws his vorple sword "Don't worry me dear Mia I will protect you" "Hah I think not" says the jabberwocky and lightly brushes the knight aside leaving him in a pile of...MUSHROOMS... heh heh well back to the story**

**Mia clearly not bothered by this catastrophe says " wtf oh well I better kill this thing" and turns into Sheik ' HAAAAAAAAAAAYA" and the beast is dead.**

**Meanwhile marina is trying to find away to get out of her dark and odd prison but she just cannot, Timmy is sitting outside of the door smiling () marina then begins to scream " SQUEEK SQUEEK SQUEEK" and of coarse no one can understand her because it seems that her desperate cries for help have oddly turned into a squeaky noise.**

**Timmy is getting very annoyed at his love and opens the door to let her out only to find that his dear marina has turned into a small, hairy, noisy, annoying MOUSE! " Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" cries Timmy when he notices that marina has just run out of the closet and through the cat door.**

**Almost instantly a young hero by the name of Joshie steps into the room " I heard a call for help and so I have come because the hero of justice never denies a needy soul" but to his dismay he sees no one in the room and sadly trudges off into the corner sits down and begins to cry.**

**But Joshie is not alone for very long, for the dreaded needle crazed nurse steps through the door and says "Hello Joshie dear, tell me would you like a SHOT?" " Nooooooo I shall kill you evil nurse" says Joshie and stabs her through the chest. " Sigh not again" says the nurse.**

Sadly, I see that my dear friend Margaret has been cruelly left out of our harrowing adventure. But there is a very good reason. Indeed. For Margaret had accidentally turned herself into Peach. Joshie, after getting vvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy tired of correcting the dim princess when she said "Hi I'm Daisy!" ran off. As you very well know, Joshie had otherwise busied himself with killing a needle-crazed nurse, which, surprisingly, took a very long time, considering that the damn women kept coming back to life again. But poor Peach was still twirling away in the dark forest repeating over and over again "Hi I'm Daisy!" The princess, of course, was soon exhausted, her delicate body unused to the gruelling experience of twirling and stating falsities. So she went to sleep.

That's when Mia happened to stumble across the prone figure lying on the forest floor. She promptly picked herself up off the uncomfortable bed of pine needles and looked behind her. There was Margaret, asleep; completely unaware she was being watched. But that, of course, was perfectly reasonable. What kind of person knows they are being watched when they are asleep? Anyway, on with the story. Mia shook her friend awake. "Do you suppose you could tell me where we are?" asked Margaret as she sat up. "Why, we are in the forest, silly fool," answered Mia, turning away to pick up her bag of necessities. That's when Margaret screamed. It was one of those ditzy screams that always makes you want to wallop the screamer on the top of the head, but Mia, being Margaret's friend, only hit her lightly to shut her up. "Why did you scream?" asked Mia, looking around. "Why, because of the mouse of course." replied Margaret. "MOUSE!" shrieked Mia. "WHERE!" "Oh dear Mia, please look upon your foot. I do believe that the mouse is trying to say something to you!" Margaret begged. But to no avail. Mia was simply too petrified. So my friend Mia ran away. Now that is not the most intelligent thing to do, running off into a dark forest in the middle of the night, but Mia was too scared to think straight

**The day after was a glorious day, Mego was sitting on a grassy hill thinking over the bizarre events of the past few days, so far Marina, Mia, Timmy, and Joshie were missing or did not wish to announce their presence. Sighing Mego though about what she would now do without her demented friends she was sure to die of boredom.**

**And that is exactly what she did... she died**

**the end...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
. **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JKJKJKJKJ  
ok so**

**Back to Mego thinking**

**While Mego was thinking of her strange and warped past a handsome boy about 14 years of age came and sat down beside her. And she being the shy girl which she is (NOT) said " excuse me sir but who might you be and why have you come to sit by me?" The boy did not answer he only took Mego's hands in his and gazed lovingly into her eyes " wtf what the hell are you doing?" she screamed.**

**The boy finally came out and talked. " I am Timmy's brother Tommy" at hearing this Mego immediately moved away " do not worry" the boy said " I do not have the odd and scary characteristics that my brother does" Mego let out a sigh " but the reason for my abrupt action is that I love you Mego" Mego, trying to recall if she had ever met this boy before said " uhhhhhh have we met before?" " No" said the boy " but I have seen you in my dreams "AHhh you may not look like Timmy and you may not act like him but I still get the same vibe from you as I do him now let go of my hands and leave me be" but the boy would not, he merely kept on jabbering on about how much he loves the girl Mego.**

**So Mego was forced to take out her numchuks of doom and break his back " oh well he would have been ok if he wasn't so creepy, she said and carried on her way.**

**LOL **

**"who said that" says Mego to the sky from which she heard this strange laugh**

**I AM THE LORD AND MASTER OF THIS WORLD AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING FRIENDS (that are now missing) YOU MUST PERRISH SO THAT THIS PLACE MAY GO BACK TO MAKING SENCE AND BEING PEACEFUL.**

**"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" said Mego " now when was this world ever peaceful?"**

**WELL I DONT KNOW... BUT YOU WILL PAY! And he zapppps her to the ground and into the afterlife in which the story continues**

I suppose you readers are wondering exactly what happened to our friend Mia. As you very well know, she did a rather foolish thing and ran off into the woods at night. Now, most of the time, nothing of serious consequence happens to runners-off-into-the-woodsers, but Mia, being quite the silly fool she is, fell into a very large hole. After falling and screaming for a tremendously long time, she landed with a thud in a dark room. After realising she could see absolutely nothing at all, she cried out "Hello?"

"What? Good God! Another one?"

"Who said that?" Mia asked fearfully. "Where am I?"

"It is I, creator of the world, and you are in the afterlife."

"Oh." Said Mia, quite appeased. She stood up, and was about to look about her for a door or someway to get out when a large Something landed on top of her, knocking her, once more, to the ground.

She angrily pushed the mysterious Something aside, quite upset that she was forever being hit by annoying creatures, and got up to leave once more. She turned around to bombard the Something with angry remarks when the Something said "Mia? Dear gosh, is that you?" "Why yes, I do believe so…" Mia answered, somewhat hesitantly, looking herself over just to make sure she was herself. Who was this mysterious creature, and how, exactly did they know her? "Well, I suppose you don't know me, do you?" The Something asked. "I am Tummy, and I have searched far and wide to find you! I am, you see, desperately and completely in love with you."

Now for most people, this would be really quite surprising and flattering, but Mia, being so used to people confessing their love to her, merely said: "Indeed?" And tried to go off on her way. But her efforts were futile. Tummy swung her around and gazed fervently into her face. Mia after getting her first good look at her assailant, was astonished by the intense, somewhat creepy, look in his eyes. Where had she seen that look before?

After it dawned on her, she backed away, desperately looking for someway to escape. She remembered Tummy now. Tummy Frumious-Bandersnatch was his full name, and he was the terribly creepy young man who had stalked her way back when. "Tummy!" She yelled. "You aren't supposed to come within 100 feet of me!" "Ah, but my love! I simply couldn't resist! You have been looking so comely lately!" Timmy confessed. "And after I set the Jabberwocky on your disgusting, ugly, reeking knight, I knew we would be together forever!"

"You killed my knight!" Mia shrieked. "That's it! I'M OUTTA HERE!" And she simply ran away.

Hokey so what happened to Marina and Timmy you say? Well as you well know Marina ran into the forest after miraculously turning into a small, hairy, annoying mouse, but Timmy is still back at the house yelling repetitiously "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" considering the fact that Timmy is indeed a tad bit mad he did sadly not know when to stop yelling. So I suppose you believe that the part in this story about this creepy couple is over well, you are greatly mistaken.

**Sadly Marina was hurled into the afterlife after an unfortunate incident with the Chesher cat. But our dear Timmy is not aware of this misfortune so when he finally decides to stop yelling he picks himself up and slowly walks out of the door. Into the tugly wood in which he saw his beloved Marina/mouse run into. So he begins too look all over for his love but to no avail, in his misery he falls on his knees and begins to cry and wail once more. "What are you doing young man" asked the Chesher cat which had just appeared in the scraggly tree standing right beside Timmy. "Why I am crying dear Chesher cat for my beloved Marina/mouse has surly fallen into death itself (except ya know in a much creepier tone) " why yes my boy indeed she has died and I was the one who ate her, she was very delicious" said the Chesher cat. "YOU, you ate marina why you terrible horrid monstrous beast" and with that Timmy lunged himself towards the despicable cat only to find that the cat had a much larger mouth than was thought and was swallowed up.**

**Now in the afterlife Marina and Timmy meet up once again, and of course Marina is still in her mouse form. So Timmy ignoring the loud squeaks of protest coming from the small rodent gently placed her in a small cage. And so Marina the mouse and Timmy Frumious Bandersnatch (which is his last name) live happily ever after, well at least Timmy is happy.**

Well, it seems we have quite the unusual story here. But it does indeed seem that Mego has once again been left out of our humorous story. And yet again, it was with good reason. The truth being was that Mego had not had any adventures or unfortunate events for many a day. Sadly, her happiness was about to be mercilessly torn to shreds.

Mego, after having a surprisingly wonderful meal in Heaven, (there being where she was sent after the Lord and Creator of All Things had decided he didn't like her) went to her room made of clouds and began preparing for bed. As she looked into her mirror, she sighed.

"I miss Mia." She said. "I haven't had any adventures for DECADES! (This being true of course. Time flies when you're in Heaven!) "And I heard that Mia was being stalked by that funny little boy Tummy. Odd name that," She stated, talking to herself. "And Marina. I do believe she is still a mouse!

And then Mego had a wonderfully marvellous idea! "Ah Mego! You truly are the most intelligent being in the universe. Not to mention pretty." She complemented herself. But I'm afraid I can't tell you the wonderful idea yet, for Mego had had one of her "spasms" and is currently spinning around her room crying "Hi I'm Daisy!" The other angels in Heaven know now to leave her alone. For the first few years, they spent hours on end trying to tell her she was not Daisy, but rather Peach. Mego, having none of it, always just continued twirling. Good thing too. She needed her exercise. Food in Heaven is INCREDIBLY fattening.

Anyway, back to the tale. Mego decided to visit her friends in the afterlife. (Angels can do that you know. They're special!) So she packed her things and zoomed down, narrowly missing several airplanes not too few birds.

Now Mego isn't too good at flying yet. She tried to aim for The Hole (the one Mia fell down) but sadly missed, hitting a poor unfortunate little boy who was peering down. Getting up, she began to apologize profusely, until she saw whom she bumped into.

"TOMMY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!

She tried to fly away, but not being the best at it, she fell down the great gaping hole behind her.

"Oh my" She sighed as she fell. "I do indeed dislike falling so much"

Coming down, she landed on somebody. (Again)

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" The Somebody yelled before Mego could even say she was sorry. "WHAT DOES A PERSON HAVE TO DO AROUND HER TO NOT GET HIT BY FALLING PEOPLE?" the Somebody screamed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't sit underneath the hole…" Mego answered. But wait! She recognized that voice!

"MIA!" Mego shrieked, throwing herself at her friend.

"AHHHHH! Get away from me freak!" Cried Mia, and promptly ran away, muttering to herself about creepy people falling from the sky.

"Oh well." Mego sighed. "I guess this is the end then…"

THE END!


End file.
